


great expectations

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: On the ground–with Finn, with Bellamy, with Wick–there had always been a disaster to deal with or a battle to fight. All of these years later, and she suddenly realized, looking at Zeke, that she didn’t know how to do this part–the after part–anymore.





	great expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head since the “i’m not as good as you hoped” episode aired and finally had time to write it! Set loosely in some kinda post s5 au i suppose :)

Breathing heavily, Raven tilted her head forward to press a soft kiss to the crook of Zeke’s neck. His skin was warm, slightly damp with sweat. She smiled, remembering how he had strained against her, chest to chest, just a few wonderful moments before. In response, he kissed her in the same spot on her neck, then pulled back just the slightest to skim his nose against her collarbone. Tipping her back onto the flat pillow, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to restore an even rhythm of inhales and exhales.

She was secretly pleased that Zeke seemed to be panting as raggedly as she was. The weight of him pressing down on her, lightly, was comforting, and she was glad that he didn’t move from on top of her for another handful of minutes. When he finally did roll off to the left side of her, she found her hands reaching out to stop him. Almost immediately, she caught herself. Raven flattened her hands against the warm sheets, flexing and relaxing her fingers repeatedly to distract herself from what she had almost just let herself do.

The warm weight of Zeke’s hand came down on the knuckles of her left hand. His fingers intertwined with hers, stilling them.

“Hey.”

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Raven screwed up her courage and turned on her side. When she finally looked at Zeke, he was gazing at her curiously.

“You alright?”

“Looking for compliments on your prowess?”

He didn’t return her cheeky smile. Instead, he reached up with his other hand and brushed away a stray lock of hair that hung over her cheek.

“You seem…restless,” he clarified.

Raven tried to muster up a reassuring smile, but her lips just parted to let out an uncertain breath. She  _was_ restless. It had been so long since she could have this…the after.

Ever since she had descended to Earth in a pod forged from her own two hands, there had been no time for the after moments like this. On the ground–with Finn, with Bellamy, with Wick–there had always been a disaster to deal with or a battle to fight. All of these years later, and she suddenly realized, looking at Zeke, that she didn’t know  _how_  to do this part anymore.

An electric jolt of panic rushed through her. She needed to move, to get up, to leave. The urge was strong, undeniable, and she felt as if her ends were unraveling with the need to flee.

But then, Zeke took his arm and laid it over her side. Her breathing began to slow again, and when she looked into his dark eyes, she saw…understanding.

“Hey,” he murmured again. “Come here.”

She didn’t move, didn’t know what to do, and so, very slowly, he came to her. He scooted closer, pulling her in. Her head fit under his chin, and her arms ended up folded between her chest and his. Breathing him in, Raven closed her eyes, stilling in his comforting presence.

They laid there, tangled in one another, until a faint crackle sounded from the intercom near the door.

“Raven, you’re needed on deck.” Monty’s voice echoed through the room.

She groaned, but Zeke hushed her.

“One more minute,” he murmured, and she acquiesced after he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

She only got up once the call for her presence had come in twice more, and then a third time with a threat by Monty to come and drag her up and out. As they got dressed, Raven kept sneaking looks at Zeke, at his lean strong form, at the casualness with which he snuck looks at her too. A warmth bloomed in her chest, accompanied by small, jittery bursts of nervousness, which subsequently gave rise to flares of annoyance at herself.

  
Building bombs and steering spaceships she could do without flinching, but being in the same room for more than five minutes with a guy she had slept with, a guy she had feelings for, apparently rattled her to her core.

By the time she finished dressing, he was leaning on the door frame, waiting for her. She walked up, staunchly ignoring the fluttering in her stomach. Nerves, excitement, uncertainty–she pushed it all down with a teasing smile.

“Hey,” she quipped.

At that, Zeke gave her a broad smile, a real smile. He straightened, resting his hands on her hips. He pulled her in and leaned over her a bit, so she tipped her head back. She looked him right in the eye, and suddenly, something clicked into place. Not familiarity, because what she felt when she was around Zeke was nothing like she had ever felt before. Rather, a warm sort of comfortability rose up and settled into her bones.

And, with a responding smile, she asked, “Guess what?”

Zeke lowered his head, until his mouth danced just above hers. “What?”

She let the moment stretch, teasing out the seconds she had alone with him. Then, quirking one side of her mouth, she said, “You were as good as I hoped.”

And then she was out the door and into the hall, glancing back at him over her shoulder, a giddiness ballooning up into her chest.

Zeke watched her for a beat and then he let out a burst of amazed laughter. She laughed as well and then stretched out her hand as he jogged to catch up with her.


End file.
